Soul of an Amazon
Soul of an Amazon is the 13th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Starfire ** Raven ** Terra Supporting Characters * Amazons ** Wonder Woman / Diana ** Alexa ** Artemis (flashback and main story) ** Calliope (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Hippolyta Villains * Circe (first appearance) ** Cheetah ** Furies *** Jinx *** Blackfire *** Rose the Ravager * Trigon (cameo) (as a vision) Other Characters * Amelia Markov * Olympians ** Athena (first appearance) ** Hades (statue only) ** Hera (statue only) ** Hermes (statue only) ** Poseidon (statue only) ** Zeus (statue only) * Superman (picture only) * Lex Luthor (mentioned only) * Slade (mentioned only) Summary Starfire, Raven and Terra are invited by Wonder Woman to train as Amazons in Themyscira until Circe announces her plan to attack Island with her new army of Olympian beasts and her Furies (Jinx, Blackfire and Rose the Ravager), leading the girls to team up with the Amazons to defeat the Olympian Witch. Plot In the Titans Tower training room, Terra is performing a series of self-defense and hand-to-hand combat moves, properly drawing the attention of Starfire and Raven, who wonder how she learned these moves. Terra reveals that she "learned them in Paradise". Meanwhile, in Hive Five, Jinx has summoned Blackfire and Rose the Ravager for a "special occasion". She guides the two to her secret room, where she introduces them to her trainer and master, an unknown shadowed witch who is interested in recruiting them to form the Furies. They agree and the witch grants them their first task: destroy the female members of the Titans. Starfire and Raven are guided by Terra to Themyscira, an exotic beautiful island and the home of the Amazons, a race of warrior women who worship the Gods of Olympus. Just as Starfire and Raven admire the place, they are ambushed by Jinx, Blackfire and Rose, who challenge them to a fight. The three villainesses are defeated and forced to retreat when Terra's childhood idol Wonder Woman arrives. The Amazon Princess gently greets the three and allows them to have a trip in the Island. Along the way, they also meet the Amazons' queen Hippolyta, who sees Starfire and Raven as worthy as Terra to train as Amazons in Themyscira. The girls participate the training seasons and get successful results at the eyes of the Queen, although they do not catch much of the attention of Artemis, who is greatly out of temper. Alexa, one of Diana's closest Amazon comrades tells Starfire that Artemis is acting like this because she is mournful of her most beloved student Calliope, who had seemingly perished during one of the Amazons' latest battles for Themyscira. Just then, the Island is invaded by hordes of Minotaurs, Sirens and Ogres sent by one of the Amazons' old foes (and also the trainer of the Furies): the Olympian witch Circe. A battle on Themyscira issues as the Amazons hold down against the invading army and the Titans once again battle the Furies. Rose manages to thwart the three girls after Blackfire and Jinx fail and abducts Alexa, taking her to Circe's fortress. As the others repair the damage caused in the battle, Wonder Woman formulates a plan to stop Circe and rescue Alexa. Raven manages to use her magic to access the same portal Rose generated using one of Circe's totems and she along with Starfire, Terra, Wonder Woman and Artemis go on. As they spy on Circe's fortress, they discover that Wonder Woman's other nemesis the Cheetah is working as the warden of the Fortress' prison. They split in two groups: Starfire, Terra and Artemis infiltrate the prison cells to free the prisoners while Wonder Woman and Raven rush in to confront Circe. As they make it in the prison cells, Terra spots a bruised but still alive young prisoner and Artemis recognizes her in shock as Calliope. They free Calliope, who reveals that Circe kept her as a prisoner to insure that the Amazons would presume that men had killed her so that the Amazons would turn against humanity. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman and Raven reach Circe's Throne Room and a battle between the two and the Olympian witch issues. Terra, Starfire and Artemis free the remaining prisoners, including Alexa, and defeat Cheetah and Rose, who retreat. Just as Circe gains the upper hand on the two heroines, Raven finds herself forced to unleash the darker and more aggressive portion of her powers to critically injure Circe and cause her to experience disturbing visions of demons from other worlds, including Raven's father Trigon. Wonder Woman manages to calm Raven down when she almost loses control and Circe is forced to abandon her realm, promising revenge on the heroines. Meanwhile, in an unknown cave, Cheetah decides to regroup with Luthor and tells Rose that her father has more plans for them in mind. Back in Themyscira, Hippolyta thanks the young heroines for their help before Tara's mother Amelia comes and happily receives them. Raven is almost ashamed for having almost fully unleashed her darker self to defeat Circe (which almost unleashed her father to the humans' dimension), but Wonder Woman consolidates her with the fact that everyone has a dark side, but they all have learned to get control over them. Raven is then approached by Athena, the Olympian Goddess of Wisdom, who offers her some mentorship to help her get her confidence back, to which Raven accepts with a gentle smile and the two resume in meditating together. Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Blackfire, Calliope * Tara Strong as Raven, Alexa * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Hippolyta * Tricia Helfer as Circe * Lauren Tom as Jinx * Alyssa Milano as Rose the Ravager * Nika Futterman as Cheetah * Jennifer Hale as Artemis * Kari Wahlgren as Amelia Markov, Athena Trivia * Though there are mentions and cameos of male characters, this is the only episode featuring female characters only. References Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Episodes Category:Wonder Woman